Ume Tsukiko
Ume Tsukiko (梅月子; lit. Plum Moon Child) is a patrolling Soul Reaper in Hama Town. She appears around the age of 19, and is the trainer of Yuuto to become a full-fledge Soul Reaper. She appears in Episode One of Bleach: New Age and plays a similar role to Rukia... Appearance Ume is a fairly tall woman, standing at 6 feet tall and has long purple hair with blue eyes. While in Gigai form she is usually between two outfits, school and casual, casual being the one she usually sleeps in, or pajamas. Her school outfit is usually a white shirt with a large black bow over her chest and green trimmings and matching skirt with long black stockings and tall black boots. Her casual wear is usually a black tanktop with short black skirt and long black stockings. Her hair is tied back and her boots are shorter. She also wears pink pajamas with small chibi cows on them whenever she sleeps, though the size may be two sizes too small for her. In one episode, she reveals that she has back-up gear incase she runs out of "Soul Candy" which includes her school shirt and skirt with elbow and knee pads and battle greaves. Personality ﻿Ume's personality changes depending on the situation, while in school she acts innocent, calm, intelligent and shows respect towards others. While alone or in groups of people, she acts a bit relaxed, happy and perky even. While she is with Yuuto, mostly in the case of training, she is stern and strict towards him even going so far as beating him with a fan almost constantly. Though it is hinted that she may show feelings towards him later on in the series as she blushes a lot when Yuuto's name comes up in conversations and demands to be near Yuuto "for protection". She enjoys the company of other Shinigami, but shows some hatred towards Kenpachi calling him reckless and psychotic. It is proven that she is Captain material but has constantly refused, saying that she has no care for her rank. While in the Seireitei, she studied hard to master many of the Kido's that she now uses, meaning she is determined and strong minded. Synopsis ﻿Pre-Series Events Arc *Coming soon... Introduction Arc *﻿New Dawn, The Shinigami in Training *Coming soon... Skills/Abilities Master Swordsman: 'Ume is a great swordswoman, her skills matching many lieutenants and some captains. Ume also uses a slightly longer blade then others, meaning her upper body strength is greater and thus her swing is powerful enough to move air. 'Reiryoku: Ume shows to have an impressive amount of Spiritual Energy, it is commented that her spiritual energy of her magnitude is uncommon for a Shinigami of her rank. Though it is not as strong as some of the Gotei 13, is it proven that she can easily defeat a Lieutenants of many of the minor divisions of the Gotei 13. Hakuda : Ume knows few to no Hakuda, though that doesn't mean that she can't use it. She knows the Oni Headpoke, and the Ikkotsu. Though it is seen after she "moves in" with Yuuto that she is practicing to master the Sōkotsu with much frustation, she rarely uses it but when it is used; it is considerably stronger then when used by regulars. Kido User: '''Ume, even before she knew Yuuto, shows a mastery of Kido. Able to use such kidos to level 50 or higher. She also seems to use multiple weaker (and some stronger) kidos with little wear on her body. She knows only One healing Kido, and multiple Bakudo and Hado. '''Senbaduru (せんばづる; 1000 Paper Cranes): An ability that Ume has mastered over the years, able to use it in both Gigai and Shinigami form. Allows her to place small amounts of spirit energy into a single, or hundreds of sheets of paper to give them life. By doing this, she can create anything or use it as projectile weaponry. *'Buyou Kakitsuki '(ぶよう かきつけ; Dancing Paper) By adding a large amount of spiritual energy to a stack of papers, or any large amount of paper, she creates a "wall" of living paper which she can use for projectile purposes. Ranging from two or three sheets to nearly one hundred or higher. *'Kakitsuke' Hikisage '(かきつけ ひきさげ; ''Paper Cut) Using an unknown amount of paper, Ume is able to create any sword she pleases, even make a recreation of her Zanpakuto (without any of the abilities of course) By doing this, she always has a weapon available to her. *'Kakitsuke Shiirudoruumu '(かきつけ シールドルーム; Paper Shield: Room) Using a large amount of spiritual energy, and a lot of paper, Ume is able to recreate a "Dome of Paper" around herself or others as a form of protection. *'Kakitsuke Raiburarii '(かきつけ ライブラリー; Paper Library) By using massive amounts of paper and spiritual energy, Ume can summon a gigantic beast made of paper that has multiple snake heads and can stretch anywhere from a building to a city block in size. Zanpakuto '''Kumoi Form1.jpg|Shikai Form Form2.jpg|Bankai Form ' '(くもい; Sky) is the name of Ume's Zanpakuto. When sealed, it is a slender, long katana with a red belted hilt and diamond-shaped handle tipping. It's sheath is a dark black with a white lace leading to an orange ribbon. Shikai: Kumoi is released upon the command "Shuuto". When released, the blade extends an extra foot and begins to hum loudly. Air seems to flow naturally around it. The blade darkens into a black with the sharpened side becoming blank white. The handle tipping also becomes the Kanji symbol for Air in shape and the weapon becomes significantly lighter. Shikai Special Abilities'': 'Upon the release of Kumoi, the blade begins to vibrate rapidly causing wind to naturally form around it causing a hum that sounds similiar to an object slicing through the wind. Once it begins to vibrate, Kumoi is able to force the wind and air at will, even create Void pockets in which air cannot be found. *'Chuu: ''Jisuikafuukuu ''(ちゅう: ちすいかふうくう; Air: Void''' ) Using her Zanpakuto, Ume is able to "rip" the air open, causing pockets and areas where no oxygen or wind can be found in. Any creature who enters these areas become trapped inside and will remain (unless their spiritual energy is strong enough) until their slow death comes. *'Chuu: Tamahagane'' ''(ちゅう: たまはがね; Air: Blades) Using her Zanpakuto, Ume is able to force the air to move like her blade, thus creating compressed air-like blades that have the same effect as her regular blade. They are invisible, and unstoppable, but can be dodged easily if in mid-air or on the ground. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Students